German Empire
The German Empire is an emergent power in Europe, which, alongside Austria Hungary, forms the Axis Alliance. It is the second strongest country in Europe, only behind Russia. History Formation After the defeat of Napoleon, the german states were making proposals to unify the german states and form an empire. However, the Prussian king, Frederick III, rejected them and threatened them of massacre. This made the population unhappy, which deposed and intalled a Regency until Peter I could take the throne. The Regency was very unstable, which led to massive civil wars. When Peter I took power, he managed to stabilize the region, but still did not want an unified Germany. In 1865, Wilhelm I abdicates and chooses Bismarck to be Kingdom. He unifies Prussia with the North German Kingdom. Tension occurs between the next country and France due to the Spanish throne. This leads to the Franco-Prussian War, which Prussia is victorious, with the help of the smaller German kingdoms, and thus forming the German Empire. Early years and World War 1 After the writing of the Imperial Constitution in 1872 and the Congress of Berlin in 1884, the Empire expanded territorialy and politically. The Industrie & Militärmacht Act (1896) enacted a new era of industrialization and military improvement. With the Zentralisierung & Intervention Act (1910), Germany chose to adopt an agressive interventionism in the European continent. In this time the Kriegsmarine was greatly improved and was almost on the level of Britain, the current naval superpower. With this new threat, Britain started a naval construction program (Naval Power Act) to overcome the new threat. This sparked a tension between the two powers. With Bismarck now dead and Wilhelm II in power, Germany became close allies to Austria-Hungary, which just had its leader murdered by Serbian terrorists. Germany supported Austria on an ultimatum to Serbia, which generated the Crisis of July. Following the Crisis of July, World War 1 started and the Central Powers were formed. Germany was against France and Russia. Germany used the Schlieffen plan, which consisted of attacking Belgium to get around France's Maginot line. It grinded to a halt with Belgian resistance and the entrance of Britain in the war. By September 1914, the Germans were insight of Paris, which worried the allies, and Russia was struggling against Austria Hungary and Germany in the eastern front. However, allied resistance increases and the germans had to retreat at the Battle of Marne, and entrenched to increse its defense. This triggered trench warfare. This developed an attrition war, which tore down Germany's agricultural and industrial capabilities. So, against the Hague Conference, Germany used gas attacks on the trenches. With this, Germany started offensives against Russia. In 1917, a rebellion in St. Petersburg broke out, pulling off from the war, which was great news for the Kaiser. However, the MSA was growing powerful, and being threatned by a new power, Germany sent a telegram to Mexico, requeting military aid against America. The telegram was intercepted by the british, and MSA entered the war. Not only that, but Brazil entered the war on the allied side as German ships were sinking Brazilian merchant fleets. So the Germans started to try advancing, and it almost succeeded if it weren't for the resources neeeded. As the allies were becoming stronger and the American forces already on the front, one by one, the Central Powers were surrendering, and on 11 November 1918, the war ended. Weimar Republic and rise of fascism After the fall of the Kaiser in 1918, the Weimar Republic was founded after the Treaty of Versailles. The Republic soon faced an economical crisis, and the government's control over the people was decreasing. To repair the economy, the Republic tried to print money, and inflation rates skyrocketed, damaging even further the economy. With this, the country saw the increase of warlord activity, specially 4 ideologies: Communism, Monarchism, Fascism and Wild Capitalism. Out of these, Fascism conquered the other and soon made its way onto the Republic's politics, and Hitler became President in 1933. Third Reich and World War II In 1933, after the election of Adolf Hitler, a dictatorship is installed and the Third Reich is founded. He starts out as a nice guy (to the aryan race), working on infraestructure and economy restauration. But in 1934, he starts to kill Jews in the new concentration camps. Opposition, his personal enemies or anti-government protesters were also sent to those camps. This was kept out from the outside world. Tensions with the neighboring nations also increased. In 1936, he invaded Austria and annexed it. In 1938, he invaded Czechoslovakia, but faced opposition from France and Britain. With the Treaty of Paris, Hitler was limited to having only the Sudetenland, but a month after he invaded the rest of the Czechoslovakia. In 1939, he singed the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact, and invaded Poland with the Russian Empire. The Allies retaliated and declared war on Germany. Poland fell some days later. In 1940, Hitler invaded Denmark and Norway. The Allies tried to help the nordics, but failed and most of them were under German rule. Meanwhile, he invaded Beneluxian countries and France. He used the blitzkrieg tactic, and captured France. Norwegian resistance fell after this. A month later, he tried to invaded Britain, but failed. In 1941, he invaded the Russian Empire. After some months of success, it was grinded to a halt and pushed back after the coming of winter. In 1942, after winter, he started again, and tried to conquer the Caucasus, a region rich on oil. At the Battle of Volgograd, they were repelled and the russians started to win, victory after victory. The army in Russia weakened due to troops being sent to Tunisia, when the MSA, Brazil, Britain and Free France started Operation Torch. In 1943, More troops were diverted to Italy after the Allies invaded Italy, allowing more russian victories. By 1944, D-Day happened and the Reich was being pushed back on all sides. It fell on 1945, and was separated in 2 sides: West and East Germany. Division and the Cold War After WWII, Germany was divided into 2: the Constitutional Monarchy of West Germany, and the Absolute Monarchy of East Germany. A cold war started between constitutional and absolute monarchies, with the MSA and Brazil choosing Constitutional monarchies and Russia preferring Absolute monarchies.